powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mecha
Good Mecha Goranger * Variblune * Varidreen * Variccune JAKQ * Sky Ace Battle Fever * Big Bazer * Battle Shark * Battle Fever Robo Denjiman * Denji Land * Denji Tiger * Denji Fighter / Daidenjin Sun Vulcan * Jaguar Vulcan * SunVulcanRobo ** Cosmo Vulcan ** BullVulcan Goggle V * Gogglecaesar * GoggleRobo ** Goggle Jet ** Goggle Tank ** Goggle Dump Dynaman * Dyjupiter * DynaRobo ** Dyna Mach ** Dyna Mobile ** Dyna Garry Bioman * BioDragon * BioRobo ** Biojet 1 ** Biojet 2 Changeman * Shuttlebase * ChangeRobo ** Jet Changer 1 ** Helichanger 2 ** Landchanger 3 Flashman * Round Base * Star Condor * Flash King ** Tank Command ** Jet Delta ** Jet Seeker * Great Titan ** Titan Boy ** Flash Titan Maskman * Turbo Ranger * Great Five ** Masky Fighter ** Masky Drill ** Masky Tank ** Masky Jet ** Masky Gyro * Land Galaxy / Galaxy Robo Liveman * Gran Trotois * Machine Buffalo * Super Liverobo ** Liverobo *** Jet Falcon *** Land Lion *** Aqua Dolphin ** Live Boxer *** Bison Liner *** Rhino Fire Turboranger * Turbobuilder Robot Mode ** Super Turbo Robo *** Turborobo **** Turbo GT **** Turbo Truck **** Turbo Jeep **** Turbo Buggy **** Turbo Wagon *** Ruggerfighter / Turborugger ** Turbobuilder Fiveman * Maxmagma ** Super Fiverobo *** Five Trailer / Fiverobo **** Sky Alpha **** Carrier Beta **** Land Gamma *** Star Carrier / Starfive ** Magmabase Jetman * Great Icarus / Hyper Haken ** Jet Icarus / Icarus Haken *** Jet Hawk *** Jet Condor *** Jet Owl *** Jet Swan *** Jet Swallow ** Jet Garuda / Bird Garuda * Tetraboy / Tetrabuster Cannon Zyuranger * Ultimate Daizyujin ** Zyutei Daizyujin *** Daizyujin / Dino Tanker **** Tyrannosaurus **** Mammoth **** Triceratops **** Saber Tiger **** Pteranodon *** Dragon Ceasar ** King Brachion / King Tanker * Gouryuujin ** Dragon Caesar ** Mammoth ** Triceratops ** Saber Tiger * Unnamed Combo of Daizyujin and King Brachion Dairanger * Heavy Armor Chi Palace ** Dairen'oh *** Ryuuseioh (Beast/Warrior) *** Heavenly Chi Palace **** Shishi **** Tenma **** Kirin **** Houou ** Won Tiger (Beast/Warrior) ** Daimugen (Beast/Warrior) * Kibadaioh ** Won Tiger ** Heavenly Chi Palace * Daijinryuu Kakuranger * Super Muteki Shogun ** Muteki Shogun *** Red Saruder *** White Kark *** Yellow Kumard *** Blue Logan *** Black Gammer ** Tsubasamaru * Super Kakure Daishogun ** Kakure Daishogun *** God Saruder *** God Kark *** God Kumard *** God Logan *** God Gammer ** Tsubasamaru * Juushou Fighters ** Battle Saruder ** Battle Kark ** Battle Kumard ** Battle Logan ** Battle Gammer Ohranger * King Pyramider Battle/Carrier Mode ** Buster Ohranger Robo *** Ohranger Robo **** Skyphoenix **** Grantaurus **** Dash Leon **** Dogu Lander **** Moa Loader **** Extra Modes (Helmets) ***** Wing ***** Horn ***** Graviton ***** Vulcan ***** Cannon *** Red Puncher ** King Pyramider * OhBlocker- can replace Ohranger Robo in King Pyramider Battle Mode ** Red Blocker ** Green Blocker ** Blue Blocker ** Yellow Blocker ** Pink Blocker * Tackleboy Carranger * Scramble Intersection Robo- Bold is those in this Robo. ** RV Robo *** Red Vehicle *** Blue Vehicle *** Green Vehicle *** Yellow Vehicle *** Pink Vehicle ** VRV Robo *** V Fire (Vehicle/Fighter) *** V Police (Vehicle/Fighter) *** V Dump (Vehicle/Fighter) *** V Dozer (Vehicle/Fighter) *** V Rescue (Vehicle/Fighter) * Sirender (Vehicle/Battle) * Victrailer (Trailer/Battle) * RadiaCar Robo Megaranger * Super Galaxy Mega ** Galaxy Mega *** Mega Ship *** Mega Shuttle ** Delta Mega (Ship/Fighter) * Wing Mega Voyager ** Mega Voyager *** Rovoyager - 1 *** Shuttle Voyager - 2 *** Rocket Voyager - 3 *** Saucer Voyager - 4 *** Tank Voyager - 5 ** Mega Winger (Flyer/Fighter) Gingaman * Gingaioh Super Armor Shine ** Gingaioh *** (Silver) GingaLeon *** (Silver) Gingalcon *** (Silver) Gingarilla *** (Silver) Gingaverick *** (Silver) Gingat ** Lights of Ginga * GoTaurus ** Heavy Knight BullBlack ** BullTaurus * GigaPhoenix / Steel Starbeast GigaPhoenix ** 5 Ginga Wing Jets * GigaRhinos / Steel Starbeast GigaRhinos ** 5 Ginga Wheeler Vehicles * GigaBitus / Giant Steel Starbeast GigaBitus (Cruiser/Scramble) Mode GoGo-V * Max Victory Robo ** Victory Robo *** Red Ladder *** Green Hover *** Victory Walker **** Blue Thrower **** Yellow Armor **** Pink Aider ** Max Shuttle / Linerboy * Grand Liner ** GoLiners 1 - 5 * Super Armor Shine Victory Mars ** Victory Mars / Beetle Mars *** Red Mars 1 *** Blue Mars 2 *** Green Mars 3 *** Yellow Mars 4 *** Pink Mars 5 ** Lights of Ginga * Sigma Project Timeranger * Time Robo Shadow Alpha/Beta ** Time Robo Alpha/Beta / TimeJet Gamma *** Time Jets 1 - 5 ** Time Shadow (Stealth/Robot) * Riding Time Robo ** Time Robo Alpha ** V-Rex (Dinosaur/V-Rex Robo) * Providas Gaoranger * GaoKing ** GaoTiger ** GaoBison ** GaoShark ** GaoEagle ** GaoLion ** Extra Modes *** Sword and Shield: + GaoElephant *** Spear: - GaoShark + GaoGiraffe *** Double Knuckle: - GaoTiger - GaoShark + GaoBear + GaoPolar *** Another Arm: - GaoTiger - GaoShark + GaoWolf + GaoHammerhead *** Striker: - GaoBison + GaoRhinos + GaoMajiro *** Cross Horn: - GaoTiger + GaoDias *** Spear Another Arm: - GaoTiger - GaoShark + GaoWolf + GaoGiraffe *** Spear and Shield: + GaoElephant - GaoShark + GaoGiraffe *** Spear and Knuckle: - GaoTiger - GaoShark + GaoBear + GaoGiraffe *** Swordmaster: + GaoPeacock *** Varlituder: - GaoTiger + GaoBear - GaoBison + GaoRhinos + GaoCobra - GaoShark + GaoPolar + GaoPeacock *** Aquadiver: + GaoManta *** Boomerang Arm: - GaoShark + GaoSwallow *** Drill Arm: - GaoShark + GaoSwallow + Gao Mole *** Ice Sword Arm: - GaoShark + GaoSwallow + GaoPenguin * GaoMuscle ** GaoBear ** GaoBison ** GaoPolar ** GaoEagle ** GaoGorilla ** Extra Modes *** Striker: - GaoBison - GaoEagle + GaoRhinos + GaoMajiro *** Striker Cross Horn: - GaoBison - GaoEagle + GaoRhinos + GaoMajiro - GaoBear + GaoDias *** Striker Spear: - GaoBison - GaoEagle + GaoRhinos + GaoMajiro - GaoPolar + GaoGiraffe *** GaoCracker: -GaoBear + GaoTiger - GaoPolar + GaoShark *** Longhorn: - GaoBear + GaoBoar - GaoBison - GaoEagle + GaoRhinos + GaoMajiro *** Magnum: + GaoWallaby * Soul Bird (Pyo) ** Pi ** Yo * GaoHunter ** GaoWolf ** GaoHammerhead ** GaoLigator ** Extra Modes *** Evil **** Spear: - GaoHammerhead + GaoGiraffe **** Double Knuckle: - GaoWolf - GaoHammerhead + GaoBear + GaoPolar *** Justice **** Blue Moon **** Phantom: - GaoHammerhead + GaoBat * GaoGod ** GaoJaguar ** GaoBuffalo ** GaoSawshark ** GaoCondor ** GaoLeon * GaoKnight ** GaoTiger ** GaoElephant ** GaoBison ** GaoShark ** GaoEagle ** GaoKong * GaoIcarus ** GaoDias ** GaoRhinos ** GaoMajiro ** GaoGiraffe ** GaoFalcon ** Extra Modes *** Another Arm and Foot: - GaoDias + GaoWolf - GaoRhinos - GaoMajiro + GaoBison - GaoGiraffe + GaoHammerhead * GaoKentaurus ** GaoTiger ** GaoElephant ** GaoShark ** GaoLion ** GaoFalcon * GaoGuardian ** GaoPeacock ** GaoWallaby & KoWallaby ** GaoTortoise ** GaoToppy *GaoTriple ** GaoManta & Mini Manta ** GaoBoar ** GaoBat * GaoDevil ** GaoDile ** GaoBat ** GaoJaws ** GaoHammerhead * GaoMercury ** GaoSwallow ** GaoMole ** GaoPenguin * Other Mecha ** GaoPanda ** Flame Pyon ** GaoMouse ** GaoStingray ** GaoHorse ** GaoCobra ** GaoMammoth (Normal/Carrier/Centaur Mode) ** GaoCrown ** GaoCamel ** GaoHawk ** GaoVulture ** GaoOwl ** GaoSwan ** GaoTurtle ** GaoKoala ** GaoFox ** GaoHedgehog ** GaoMingo ** GaoCougar ** GaoWombat ** GaoGlider ** GaoKangaroo ** GaoFangolin ** GaoSloth ** GaoRabbit ** GaoUtan ** GaoPrairie ** GaoApe ** GaoHowl ** GaoCrescent ** GaoToad ** GaoKark ** GaoBeaver ** GaoHamster ** GaoLynx ** GaoWhale ** GaoDolphin ** GaoGrampus ** GaoPelican ** GaoLesser ** GaoRaccoon ** GaoMink ** GaoSkunk ** GaoMongoose ** GaoPanther ** GaoCheetah ** GaoDugong ** GaoGoat ** GaoSheep ** GaoSeal ** GaoDonkey ** GaoHound ** GaoPotamus ** GaoRedNose ** GaoLizard ** GaoChameleon ** GaoPucoyote ** GaoZebra ** GaoGaur ** GaoEel ** GaoSerpent ** GaoJackal ** GaoRyx ** GaoCarp ** GaoSalamander ** GaoSnake Hurricaneger * Revolver Mammoth * TenraiSenpuujin ** Goraisempujin *** Senpuujin / Senpuujin Harrier **** Hurricane Hawk **** Hurricane Lion **** Hurricane Dolphin *** Gouraijin **** Gorai Beetle **** Gorai Stag *** Furai Maru *** Extra Modes **** Goraisempujin Sword and Shield: - Gorai Stag + GaoTiger + GaoShark + GaoElephant **** TenkuGoraisempujin: - 1/2 Gorai Stag + Tenkuujin ** Tenkuujin (Helicopter/Robot) ** Tri-Condor * Tenkusempujin ** Senpuujin ** Tenkuujin * Tenkugoraijin ** Gouraijin ** Tenkuujin * Karakuri Balls ** Sword Slasher / Mahoro Slasher (Abaranger vs. Hurricanger) ** Hammer Crusher *** Goat Crusher *** Totasu Hammer ** Plant Axe ** Gatling Attacker *** Gatling Leo *** Squid Attacker ** Furai Maru *** Furai Head *** Furai Knuckle ** Karakuri Manto ** Spin Bee ** Kabuto Gani ** Trance Spider ** The Stamp ** Pitashito Hitode ** Tri-Condor *** Tri Tsuno *** Tri Kanmuri *** Tri Tsume ** Legendary Karakuri Balls *** Ikari no Ya *** Nageki no Yumi Abaranger * Bakuryuu Brachiosaurus * OoAbarenoh ** KillerAbareno *** Abarenoh **** Tyranno **** Kera **** Ptera **** Extra Modes ***** AbarenohJi: - Ptera ***** Knuckles: - Kera + Paki ***** Nokodon: + Dime ***** Sraidon: + Stegosraidon ***** Rokkiru: + Parasarokkiro ***** Veilus: - Kera + Ankylobeirusu ***** Veilus Rokkiru: - Kera + Ankylobeirusu + Parasarokkiro ***** Galer: + Top Galer ***** NokodonFire: + Firenokodon *** Killeroh **** Top Galer **** Stegosraidon **** Extra Modes ***** Knuckles Nokodon: + Paki + Dime ***** Veilus Rokkiru: + Parasarokkiro + Ankylobeirusu ** MaxRyuuOh *** MaxOhJa **** Styracosaurus **** Dino Carry *** Paki *** Dime *** Parasarokkiro *** Ankylobeirusu * Firenokodon Dekaranger * Super Dekaranger Robo ** Dekaranger Robo *** Patstriker *** Patgyrer *** Patrailer *** Patarmor *** Patsigner *** Extra Modes **** Full Blast Custom: + Blast Buggy ** DekaBike / DekaBike Robo * DekaBase (Regular/Carrier) / DekaBase Robo * DekaWing Robo / DekaWing Cannon ** Patwing 1 ** Patwing 2 ** Patwing 3 ** Patwing 4 ** Patwing 5 Magiranger * MagiKing ** MagiDragon *** MagiGaruda *** MagiTaurus *** MagiMermaid *** MagiFairy ** MagiPhoenix * Fire Kaiser ** MagiPhoenix ** Valkyrion * Travelion (Express/Robo) * Saint Kaiser ** MagiPhoenix ** Unigolon * MagiLegend King ** MagiFirebird ** MagiLion Boukenger * Ultimate DaiBouken ** DaiBouken *** Gogo Dump *** Gogo Formula *** Gogo Gyro *** Gogo Dozer *** Gogo Marine Diver *** Extra Modes **** GouGou Trailer **** Drill: + Gogo Drill **** Shovel: + Gogo Shovel **** Mixer: + Gogo Mixer **** Crane: + Gogo Crane **** Drill and Shovel: + Gogo Drill + Gogo Shovel **** Drill and Mixer: + Gogo Drill + Gogo Mixer **** Drill and Crane: + Gogo Drill + Gogo Crane **** Buster: + Gogo Jet **** Aider and Police: - Gogo Dozer - Gogo Marine Diver + Gogo Aider + Gogo Police ** DaiTanken *** Gogo Drill *** Gogo Shovel *** Gogo Mixer *** Gogo Crane *** Gogo Jet ** Extra Modes *** Aider and Police: - Gogo Drill - Gogo Shovel + Gogo Aider + Gogo Police *** Unnamed Combo with Gogo Aider and Gogo Police attached to wings *** Roader and Fighter: - Gogo Drill - Gogo Shovel + Gogo Fighter + Gogo Roader * Super Daibouken ** DaiBouken ** Drill through Crane * Siren Builder ** Gogo Fire ** Gogo Aider ** Gogo Police ** Extra Modes *** Dozer and Marine: - Gogo Aider - Gogo Police + Gogo Dozer + Gogo Marine Diver *** Drill and Shovel: - Gogo Aider - Gogo Police + Gogo Drill + Gogo Shovel *** Drill and Mixer: - Gogo Aider - Gogo Police + Gogo Drill + Gogo Mixer *** Crane: - Gogo Aider + Gogo Crane *** Jet: + Gogo Jet *** Roader: - Gogo Aider - Gogo Police + Gogo Roader * Burning Legend DaiVoyager ** DaiVoyager *** Gogo Commander *** Gogo Carrier *** Gogo Fighter *** Gogo Attacker *** Gogo Roader *** Extra Modes **** GoGo Voyager **** Drill and Shovel: - Gogo Fighter - Gogo Roader + Gogo Drill + Gogo Shovel ** Six Super Sentai Spirit * Voyager DaiBouken ** DaiBouken ** GoGo Voyager Gekiranger * GekiRinTohja ** Geki(-)Tohja *** GekiTiger *** GekiJaguar *** GekiCheetah *** Extra Modes **** -Elephant-: + GekiElephant **** -Bat-: + GekiBat **** -Shark-: + GekiShark **** -Wolf-: - GekiCheetah + GekiWolf ** RinLion ** RinChameleon * GekiFire ** GekiGorilla ** GekiPenguin ** GekiGazelle Evil Mecha Bioman * Balzion Jetman * Veronica Zyuranger * Dora Talos Carranger * Braking * Norishiron 12 * Marine Zaboon * Sky Gigune * Land Zuzoon Megaranger * Gran Nejiros / Death Nejiro * Neji Crusher Timeranger * Nova * G-Zord * MechaCrisis * NeoCrisis Hurricanger * Megatagame Mark I to III * GainGain * Megatagame-Sexy * Furabirobo * Jaianto-Musasabisutaru Abaranger * Bakurenoh ** Carnoryutus ** Chasmosealdon ** Extra Modes *** Twin Drill: + Tyranno (Drill) Dekaranger * Mysterious Sigeki Fancrusher * Mysterious Sigeki Devil Capture 1 * Mysterious Sigeki Devil Capture 2 * Embanzu * Shinobi Shadow 1 * Devil Capture 3 * Terrible Terror 1 * Devil Capture 4 * Cannon Gladiator 1 * Big Drawer 1 * Shinobi Shadow 2 * Cannon Gladiator 2 * Godunder * Terrible Terror 2 * Hunter Jet 1 * Ultimate Devil 1 * Megaria 1 * Devil Capture 5 * Night Chaser 1 * Canon Gladiator 3 * Million Missle 1 * Night Chaser 2 * Devil Capture 6 * Frankensaurus * Canon Gladiator 4 * Magaria 2 * Ultimate Devil 2 * Big Drawer 2 * Hunter Jet 2 * Million Missle 2 * Abutrailer / Abutrex * KillerTank * Apotrex Magiranger * WolCentaurus / Wolkaiser ** Wolzard ** Valkyrion Boukenger * Jaryuu Clan ** Daijaryuu Dorudo ** Daijaryuu Zarudo ** Daijaryuu Girado ** Daijaryuu Zorado * Dark Shadow ** Takumigami Biopanzer * Quester ** Giant God Gadadom ** Quester Robo Turbo (Rapidly) ** Quester Robo Elite (Commander) ** Quester Robo Blaze (Erupt) ** Quester Robo Radial (Advance) ** Quester Robo Cannon ** Homonculus Quester Jet Over (Scramble) Category:Zords